Scrapped
by Astrid748
Summary: Days after the Bite of 87, the Toys are being scrapped for good. And everyone has some things to reminisce about.
1. Toy Bonnie

**I thought about doing a drabble story … and I'm knew to , so why not? It'll be like a learning experience! I am a bit nervous, to be honest. Be nice!**

 **So, as far as I know, a drabble is a story that is 100 words? I can do that. A story told in drabbles.**

 **Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Toy Bonnie looked at the floor, the walls and the ceiling. He sighed and got up, walking out into the hall, following the checker pattern down to party area 3 before stopping. He sighed again at the emptiness of it all. Even though it was night, it had never been this… quiet. Before, there was a strange vibe from it that made you feel like there was still life hiding in the darkness. And at day, the children screamed in delight, especially the birthday child. Now there was nobody.

If it wasn't for Fredbear, it would still be like that.


	2. Toy Freddy

**Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Toy Freddy opened his mouth, but closed it again after not being able to fine any words. It wasn't as if there was anything to say. He closed his eyes, leaning back and sighed. He used to love being on stage, singing for little children. Sure, they were just children and couldn't understand that it was programmed. Thing was, they loved Toy Freddy being on stage and singing, too. There was a… magic, kind of, that came with the sound and the bustle of the restaurant being filled.

And if it wasn't for Fredbear, it would still be like that.


	3. Toy Chica

**Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

She didn't have her bib anymore. She didn't have her beak anymore. She didn't have her cupcake anymore. It was all gone, for good. It was hard to believe that one second, there Toy Chica was, cooking and serving pizza, and the next, she was lying in parts and service, completely ignoring and ignored by the withered animatronics. It was gone now. She loved the pizza, the smells, the people, she loved everything about Fazbear's. Everyone greeted her on her way past or when she served a table.

And if it wasn't for Fredbear, it would still be like this.


	4. Mangle

**Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!**

* * *

It doesn't matter that she's mangled. In fact, she'd give anything right now to have those kids tearing her limb from limb right now if it meant this wasn't happening. Guess you don't know how much you love them until they're gone. The thing was, Mangle loved the kids no matter how much they tore her apart. Programming had nothing to do with it; she truly loved them with the heart that she didn't have. After all, they were only children. They didn't understand it.

If only Fredbear hadn't done what he did, and it would still be like that.


	5. Withered Animatronics

**Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Toys won't be here anymore soon. The Withered animatronics are being fixed. They'll take the other's place. Maybe they were a little glad, a little happy that they were finally being repaired, but that measly feeling was nothing to the feeling of sadness that currently floated around Parts & Services. The Toys definitely had a more child-friendly design, maybe which was why the withered animatronics liked them so much. Nothing would replace the Toys, net even in the minds of the humans. They had way with the kids.

It could still be like that, if it wasn't for Fredbear.


	6. The Goldens

**Just to clarify in this chapter, there are the main animatronics, Fredbear and Golden Bonnie, and then there are the springlock suits, Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy.**

 **Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Why'd you do it, Fredbear? That was what everyone was thinking. Spring Bonnie, Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie sat in silence. Golden Bonnie had seen it. She had witnessed it, and yet she did nothing. She _couldn't_ do anything. And it was awful. The Goldies weren't even the ones being scrapped, the Toys were. It was the sister location, but it was just as popular as the main restaurant. It carried a sense of importance, something that reminded everyone that there wasn't just the one restaurant. It was a chain.

If it wasn't for Fredbear, that chain could still link.


	7. Fredbear

**Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon. Enjoy this last chapter, it took me a little longer to write!**

* * *

I bit a child. I bit… a child. What happened? I used to love my job. I used to love my life. Now, it's just an endless hole filled with confusion, dread and mostly guilt. I hate myself. Everyone else should too, I think. What reason would they have not to? I ruined it for them. I was Fredbear, a loveable bear with nothing to do but sing, be happy and enjoy hugs and all life gave to me. Or at least, that's what all the pizza boxes said.

If it wasn't for me, no one would be getting scrapped.


End file.
